


Danganronpa- age regression

by Two_bros_chilling_in_a_hot_tub



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Coping, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_bros_chilling_in_a_hot_tub/pseuds/Two_bros_chilling_in_a_hot_tub
Summary: Just a bunch of age regression one shots for danganronpa ships/friend ships because I'm a little and I wanna write about characters I like as littles 👉👈
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Please request stuff

Give a caregiver (there can be multiple if wanted) and a little

You can add age range of you want (i can do 0-7 as that is my own age range) 

All ships are ok unless it's a minor and an adult no warrior of hope either but all other characters are fine :)


	2. Little! junko caregiver! mukuro

Junko was sitting on her bed, she could feel herself slipping into little space and reached under her bed too grab a box from under her bed the box was painted like monokuma she looked at it giving a giggle before opening it up, the box had some dummy's (pacifiers if your American) and some onesies she grabbed a light pink onesie and a dummy she has painted like monokuma slipping it into her mouth with a giggle and changing into her onesie before flopping onto her bed grabbing a monokuma plush and happily babbling too it.

Mukuro was walking down the hall notice junko hadn't closed her door properly, peeking inside seeing junko quickly realising she was in little space and entering the room, "heya kiddo" junko quickly looked over noticing it was just mukuro and babbled happily giving a wave,

"How old are you this time kiddo?" Mukuro asked as she sat next too the regressed mastermind, junko looked down at her hands getting two fingers and showing them too mukuro with a happy smile "two!"

Mukuro nodded junko had never regressed this far but it was nothing she couldn't handle "do you wanna watch some movies lil sis?" She pulled junkos hair out of her pig tails ruffling it as the little giggles and nodded, mukuro filled a sippy cup with some juice gave it too junko and put a movie on for them

About half way through junko yawned as she began falling asleep mukuro smiled "goodnight kiddo" junko yawned again "nigh nigh sis" mukuro smiled as she turned off the TV.


	3. Little!toko little!komaru

Toko and komaru where sitting in a play room they made for themselves for when there regressed, komaru was regressed too around 4 while toko was about 2 they where both sitting in onesies babbling too each other happily, toko picked up a dummy shoving it into komarus mouth with a laugh "hewe you go Koko" she grabbed a teddy happily giggling.

Komaru giggled and spat the dummy out "siwwy toko dats yows!" She bounced up grabbing some toys throwing them on the ground before flopping back down "we gon play"

"Hmm... Oke!" She giggled picking up one of the toys.


	4. Oumasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little shuichi (1-3)  
> Caregiver kokichi

Shuichi pov

i sat on my floor silently, a this point mostly non-verbal, i cant deal with this, why do we need to be in a killing game? I don't even have any of my regressing stuff, the best i have is the blanket from my bet and my thum, which i am already using.

I froze as i heaed someone enter the room  
"shumaiiiiii~" kokichi, god im too far for this, i want cuddles, i wanna colour with him...

"hmmmm? Awweee shumais so cute~" i gave in, i silently reach my arms out too him trying too say something but it simply coming out as babbles

It seems he put two and two together and and hugged me.

"little baby shumai~" i giggled, i loved that, i wanted him too take care of me,


End file.
